<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High school Sweethearts by DJReyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113256">High school Sweethearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJReyes/pseuds/DJReyes'>DJReyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>overwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book One, Family Issues, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Verbal Abuse, highschool, there's one smut scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJReyes/pseuds/DJReyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most teenagers only had a few responsibilities. Get up in the morning, go to school, don't be an idiot. Simple things that almost everyone can do without much hassle. Hanzo, however, is held to a higher standard. His grades can't slip past a high B at the least, he has to have some sort of after-school activity, and he has to be in a club. With that, along with his duties at home, it's a wonder Hanzo even has time to eat. </p><p>With his brother Genji starting high school this past year, Hanzo was tasked to be a good example for him. Genji's always been a wild card, not taking studies seriously, or anything for that matter. He would rather go out late and party than stay in and study. Their father despises it and has told Hanzo to change his brother's outlook on life.</p><p>Life is stressful for him, but someone has to keep honor in his home. Hanzo doesn't have it in his to disobey their father as Genji does, so he'll be good and listen. He'll get good grades, he'll practice his bowmanship, he'll be the president of a club.</p><p>He'll make his father proud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This book was migrated over from Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was ready to go before Genji's alarm even thought about going off. I'm always up early to finish up on my homework from the previous night. Father isn't home to make us breakfast, he's off on a business trip. That leaves me to make sure Genji eats something and gets to class on time.</p><p>I made him some microwave pancakes and sausages, he's not picky. Thankfully. If I had a picky sibling I might rip my hair out. With everything else going on in my life, I don't need him making it harder. The bullies at school have that covered. </p><p>I understand why I've been pushed around, I'm quiet. I bite my tongue and let their words slide off theirs. If Genji found out he would offer to beat them up, I'd say no, and he'd do it anyway. I don't need him fighting in school, my father would be upset. </p><p>"Morning brother." I glance over to see Genji half-dressed. His hair was still a mess and his face wasn't washed. "What's breakfast?"</p><p>"Pancakes. Go wash." I turn my attention back to my homework, finishing up my essay. "You look like a mess."</p><p>"Because I just woke up, Anija." Genji's mouth was now full, "I don't get dressed in ten seconds."</p><p>"That is a lie," I mutter, knowing very well he can get dressed fast if he's under pressure to. "After you eat, go take a shower and get ready. We leave in half an hour."</p><p>He hums at me, going back to his food while I finish writing. I place my work safely away before getting up to go make sure his bag is ready. Knowing him, he'll only have time for two things, his twenty-minute shower and the ten minutes it'll take him to pick out an outfit. </p><p>I hear the shower running, good, he ate fast. I pack his bag up, making sure everything is in there and finished. He has a habit of putting homework off until the last second. Hopefully, I can change at least that.</p><p>I leave his room to wait downstairs, mentally preparing myself for the day. I have my essay to turn in the first hour, I have three sheets of math work due the third hour. club meeting at two, bow practice at five. </p><p>"I'm ready."</p><p>What? I turn around and see Genji fixing the collar of his shirt. He's never ready this fast. "Do you have everything?"</p><p>"Didn't you already check that?" He holds his bag over one shoulder. "I should have everything if you checked my things again."</p><p>I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I have so much I need to prepare for that I-"</p><p>"It's fine, Hanzo. Let's just go." </p><p>I sigh, leaving the house with him, making sure everything is locked. My nerves calming for the moment. Once I get to school I need to put that act on again, I just can't let Genji see it. </p><p>"Brother, you seem troubled."</p><p>I shake my head, "Just quiet, Genji. I do not wish to speak this morning."</p><p>He hums at me, shrugging his shoulders as he departs from me when we reach campus, heading over to his friends. I take a deep breath, walking forward into the school so I can get to my locker before the halls flood. </p><p>I put my things away, only keeping out what I need until lunch. I'll switch after I eat, which won't be long after I get there. I'm not talkative, so my food is gone faster. I close the locker and turn to leave, only to be pressed against it. A strong arm holding me by my shirt.</p><p>"Well, well, if it isn't Hanzo Shimada. All alone again." I hate Gabriel, he makes my life unnecessarily harder than it already is. "Just how I like him."</p><p>"Leave me alone, Gabriel." I pushed him a little, just enough to get him out of my face. His breath smells. "I do not wish to be late."</p><p>"Well, I think you're gonna be." He holds onto my shoulders, "I have an essay due the fifth period."</p><p>"Good for you." I push him again, finally getting him off me. "Maybe you should work on that."</p><p>"Why would I do that." He brags my wrist, "When I have you?"</p><p>I jerk back from him, "I belong no one." I say sternly. "I will not write you an essay and you're insane for even thinking I would." </p><p>He rolls his eyes at me, shoving me forward. I expected to fall on the floor so I braced myself. Instead, I fell into someone, which is arguably worse. I'm worse with running into people than I am running into the floor. At least the floor and I have met before.</p><p>"Why don't you pick on someone yer own size," I swear I've heard this voice before. I don't know many people, but it's the accent. "Leave Hanzo alone, Gabe." And he knows me, we must have a class together.</p><p>Gabriel scoffs, "Of course you'd save your <em>boyfriend</em>." I feel myself get shoved more into the guy that's trying his best to keep me from making out with the floor again. "Whatever, Jesse, I'll get him when you're not around."</p><p>I hear the guy supporting me, who I now have a name for, blow a raspberry at Gabriel and he presumably storms off. I finally have the courage to face the guy I've spent the past three minutes face planting into.</p><p>His eyes meet mine and I swear I see them glisten. I really am losing sleep. "He's an ass." He hums, helping me stand straight. "Don't listen to 'im."</p><p>"I try not to." I finally speak, regaining my composure. "Thank you for stepping in. And catching me."</p><p>He chuckles patting my shoulder, "Not a problem, see you in lit class."</p><p>AP Literature. That's where I've heard him. He gets picked to read aloud often. "See you, Jesse." Maybe I should make a friend, one friend. He seems nice enough, and he paid attention enough to at least know my name. I should do the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Outcast."<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Loser."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Faggot!"</em>
</p>
<p>Lunch was never a fun time for me.  Mostly the reason I eat so fast and then get out of here. Everyone yells at me and tries to get to me. Okay maybe not everyone, but that small group is so loud it blocks everything else out.</p>
<p>If I could eat in a classroom I would, but I must endure this torment before excusing myself from this room of negativity. The worst of it is the days Gabriel decides to sit with me and hound me from the comfort of two inches away. He likes to be as close as possible to me so no one hears him and I don't like it.</p>
<p>"Hey Han!" I glance up, taking a deep breath when it's no one that means me harm. "Mind if I sit with ya?"</p>
<p>"Not at all, Jesse." A friendly face is welcomed at this point. "Have a seat."</p>
<p>He sits down across from me and immediately starts eating his lunch. I can finally get a good look at my <em>savior</em>. He's taller than me, that much I know. He has shaggy brown hair that was starting to cover his eyes, which seemed to suit him. He seems fond of flannels, but I'm not sure about his shoe attire. If I recall, he doesn't wear traditional shoes, but neither do I, really. Mine are more dress shoes than anything else. Maybe if I wore clothes like Genji I wouldn't be bothered so much, I really do stick out. </p>
<p>"What?" Jesse looked at me, his mouth full of food. "Do I got somethin' on my face?"</p>
<p>I chuckle slightly, "You do, actually." I grab a napkin and decide to help him with it since he doesn't have a mirror."</p>
<p>"Thank ya kindly." He smiles before going back to eating.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Jesse is something else. He's so, different from myself, and yet I want to befriend him. Having one friend is better than no friends.' </em>
</p>
<p>"So where you from?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" I finish up my food, looking towards him again.</p>
<p>"Where ya from?" This time his mouth was empty when he spoke, "Like were you born here or.."</p>
<p>"Oh no, my brother and I were born in Japan, we moved here before middle school. He lost most of his, class. My father is gone so often no one can keep him on track, but so long as he's happy I can't do much. "</p>
<p>"Seems rough. Did ya have any friends over there?"</p>
<p>I nod, "A couple, I still keep in touch through online communications, but it isn't the same." I lower my head, "It's part of the reason I'm harassed so much here, I don't really fit in."</p>
<p>"No one fits in." Jesse grinned, "Do you think I don't get bothered 'bout my boots?"</p>
<p>"Your, boots?"</p>
<p>"Yep, if I can't wear my cowboy boots, I ain't goin'." He stood up, putting his foot on the seat so I can see the top of his boots. "I wear these everywhere and I hear 'bout it but I just ignore 'em."</p>
<p>"I try to do that, Gabriel is the only one that gets physical. I'm hoping the others will stop soon."</p>
<p>"Well, Gabe won't bother ya if yer with me." He smiles at me, "I can take Gabe in a fight, and 'e knows it."</p>
<p>"I do not wish to resolve this with physical fighting."</p>
<p>"I won't touch him unless he touches me." He took a long sip of his beverage. "Or you."</p>
<p>I feel my face grow slightly hot, 'Why me?"</p>
<p>"Because you're a nice guy, I enjoy your company, and if he does something to take that from me I will make him regret it." </p>
<p>He finishes up his food, taking his tray to the trash can. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. He's just being friendly to me is all, he won't actually fight anyone in my honor. No one's done that, I'm supposed to handle myself.</p>
<p>"I see Shimada found himself a boyfriend." And now Gabriel's here. "You know he'll only fuck you and leave, right?"</p>
<p>I try to ignore his comments and address the truth to him, "We were just sitting together, Jesse is not interested in me in that way. We are simply acquiescence and I wish to become good friends with him."</p>
<p>"So what you're saying is..." Gabriel dragged his hand down my arm, giving me chills, mostly because his hand is so cold. "You're single and available." </p>
<p>"Single, yes." I push him back from me, "Available, no. Not to you. You don't deserve me."</p>
<p>Gabriel laughs, his hand grabbing my wrist, "As if you think you get a say in that matter." he whispers, his face next to mine. "I always get what I want."</p>
<p>"Not today you ain't." Jesse split the two apart. "Stay away from 'im, he ain't interested in your sorry ass."</p>
<p>"Someone sounds jealous." Gabriel crossed his arms, "Protecting your little boy toy, McCree?"</p>
<p>"He don't need my protection and he ain't my <em>'boy toy'</em>  Don't you have some boyfriend to go lust after? Oh wait, he don't want you neither."</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Jack and I are on a break, nothing more."</p>
<p>"And on your break, you're lusting after someone who isn't interested?" Jesse sat next to me, presumably so Gabriel couldn't. "That'll look real good when ya get back together."</p>
<p>Gabriel scoffs, "Whatever." He walks away with that, seeming to want the last word.</p>
<p>"Thank you." I say quietly, "For not using force. I really don't want a fight on account of me." </p>
<p>Jesse turns towards me, "He's an asshole who deserves it anyway." he gives me a soft smile as the bell rings. "I'll see you later, Hanzo, hopefully without the asshole around."</p>
<p>I nod, excusing myself from the table. I toss my tray away and head to my next class, trying to get Gabriel's words out of my mouth. Jesse and I are just being friends. That's all this is. </p>
<p>Just friends.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How was your day, brother?" </p>
<p>Genji was right by my side the moment the bell sounded to release us for the day. He seemed more cheerful than usual, though I didn't ask why. Maybe he got accepted into something. Maybe he got a girlfriend. I never really know about my brother's enthusiasm. </p>
<p>"The same as it always is." I walked with my back to school. I don't want to think about school, because all I'm reminded of is Gabriel and his long list of insults. Its a hobby of his, making me feel terrible.</p>
<p>Genji tilted his head, "I heard you made a friend?" This didn't surprise me. The school is rather small and many classes lap over, depending on your intellect rather than your actual age. If you're fourteen, you can be in a trigonometry class with the rest of the juniors and seniors. The same goes for those that are, a bit slower. "When will I meet them?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Genji." I don't know what he heard exactly, but it's probably not much. "I wish you didn't listen to everything everyone told you."</p>
<p>"But they were not wrong, you just confirmed you have a new friend."</p>
<p>I stop in my tracks, keeping my head straight, "What kind of <em>friend</em> did they tell you I made?"</p>
<p>Genji made a sound, he sounded a bit nervous. "That you were dating a boy."</p>
<p>"Exactly. He is nothing more than an acquaintance but terrible rumors are being made by just as terrible people to make it seem like more. Do not listen to their tasteless dabble."</p>
<p>"But brother I-"</p>
<p>"I will not speak of this anymore." I don't need him knowing this is a common occurrence and he's going to be hearing about my <em>'boyfriend'</em> more than I would like. Gabriel tends to make people not want to be around me, though Jesse seems different.</p>
<p>I stop again when I hear a loud honk. I turn to see Jesse driving some rusty truck slowly by us, "Ay, Han, you and yer friend there want a ride home?"</p>
<p>"I'm his brother." Genji spoke up, "Who are you?"</p>
<p>"Jesse McCree." Jesse sounded more than humble. "You might know me 'round school as Han's boyfriend thanks to some asshole who can't believe Hanzo can make friends."</p>
<p>I feel my face get heated, "Please never address yourself to others in that matter ever again." I grip my bag tightly before walking over to his truck ."Yes, a ride sounds nice. I have to get to practice by five and the sooner I get home the better. Come Genji."</p>
<p>"You two go ahead, I was going to stop at a friends house." Genji sprints off down the street, leaving me to just get into Jesse's car.</p>
<p>"Yer brother seems... not like your brother." </p>
<p>"I am aware." I put my seat belt on, "He's very, adventurous."</p>
<p>"And you ain't?"</p>
<p>"I'm not allowed to be." I take a deep breath, pointing him in the direction to drive. "I am the eldest, I have to do the best I can to be a role model."</p>
<p>"A role model for your extremely adventurous brother who doesn't seem too keen on followin' in ya footsteps?" </p>
<p>I sigh, looking out the window. "Yes."</p>
<p>I hear him drum his fingers on the steering wheel. "I think ya workin' too hard." He stops at a stop sign but remains there longer than we legally need to. "I know this is the first time we've talked 'n all but, I see ya rushin' 'round all the time and now that I know yer tryna be a role model for someone who wasn't askin' for one-"</p>
<p>"It is an order from my father while he is away." I clear up, "I am not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. So long as Genji is happy and unharmed, I do not care what he does."</p>
<p>"Well, if yer father ain't home, why don't ya just, do what makes you happy and if he asks, lie? It ain't like he can do much to prove it. If yer brother is still going to act the same regardless, why tire yaself?" </p>
<p>I sigh, not saying another word on the matter. I don't want to admit he's right, mostly because I don't know what he will do otherwise. "My house is a green one coming up." </p>
<p>He hums, pulling up to my house, parking next to the sidewalk. "This weekend, a couple of the guys and I are going out for a little bit. Goin' to the arcade to start off until Hunter's parents go to work for the night, and then we're goin' to his house for a couple of drinks and sleepin' over. His parents know we're sleepin' over, not about the booze. Yer more than welcome to join us if you wish, but I'm sure you have more mentorin' to do." </p>
<p>"Indeed." I get out of his truck, holding my bag on my shoulder again. "I will consider, your offer. However I am not a drinker, my father does not even keep it in the house for me to try. So I do not believe I would be much fun."</p>
<p>"You don't gotta be drinkin' to be fun." He flashed me a smile, "Honestly, I'd just enjoy yer company. Once Hunter and Quinton get drinkin', it's a bit much sometimes so yer level head would be much welcomed. Think about it. One weekend of missed practice won't take away from your skill.</p>
<p>I hum again, "I will consider." I say again, "Good afternoon, Jesse."</p>
<p>"Cya 'round darlin'." He does some weird motion with his hand before driving off down the road. </p>
<p>I sigh, walking into my house to enjoy what peace and quiet I have while Genji is gone. While one weekend won't kill me or hinder my bow skill, especially since I don't have practice on Saturday or Sunday, I'm not too sure spending a whole day with Jesse off campus will do well for our on-campus status. It seems I'll be ignoring more than Gabriel's slurs this year. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't focus much on practice. Jesse has already plagued my head with ideas of disobeying my father's orders. While I'm sure he won't know if I did as he asked, the guilt will be too much for me. I've never been one to lie so to lie about something like this would be too trivial for me.</p>
<p>His other offer, the sleepover thing. I could most likely get away with that, especially with Genji going out every night as it is.  He won't even know I was gone and if he did, who would he tell? </p>
<p>"Hanzo." I take a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sensei?"</p>
<p>The elder man steps over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You are missing more than normal. Is there something on your mind?"</p>
<p>Yes, the dreaded cowboy wannabe. "School has me on my toes, Sensei. I didn't know it would hinder my skills."</p>
<p>"You take on too many responsibilities. School is important, so I will not shame you if you stepped away from the bow for a while."</p>
<p>I shook my head, "Father would. I must continue my practice and my studies. It is merely others getting under my skin."</p>
<p>"Are others not treating you nicely?"</p>
<p>I shake my head, I know my Sensei won't say anything to father. "There's a nasty rumor going around and Genji is believing it." I place my arrow back in its quiver, "Someone is telling the school that I'm dating the guy I'm trying to befriend. He's been so nice to me, practically saving me from unneeded beatings, so I decided to try to befriend him. Now everyone is saying that we are dating when that is not true."</p>
<p>He let out a small hum, "If it is not true, why are you letting it get to you?" I feel my face start to burn, "Is it the rumor of you dating that person in particular? Or is it merely because the other students may think you are into the same sex?" </p>
<p>I take a deep breath, thinking about the situation. Am I upset that people think Jesse and I are dating? Or that I may be into men in general? While I just officially met Jesse, he isn't that bad of a person. A little loud? A little illiterate? Yes. But not a bad person.</p>
<p>"I suppose it is the latter." I admit, "I have not looked at anyone in that way, I have not been able to think of a relationship with all that I am responsible for."</p>
<p>"Maybe it is time you do." He retrieves the bow from me. "I'm dismissing you from practice for two weeks. Clear your head, work on school, and that friendship. Find yourself again, Hanzo."</p>
<p>I nod, playing with my hands, "I'm sorry for being so distracted, Sensei."</p>
<p>"You are forgiven. You are young, and you and many others like you are pressured to do things you aren't ready to do yet at a very young age. You need the rest. When will your father return."</p>
<p>"In a week, he will not like me missing practice."</p>
<p>"I will handle Sojiro." He smiled at me, "He and I go back to our high school days ourselves. He will understand."</p>
<p>I give him a weak smile, picking up my bag. "Thank you, Sensei." I bow to him before making my leave, a whole hour early. The sun is still up, not yet set, and I actually have time to sit down and eat. Maybe I can check my work over and make sure I didn't make any mistakes when I was rushing it earlier.</p>
<p>My walk home was overall peaceful. I didn't live far from my practice range, which is good since I can't drive yet. Soon, but not yet. I don't even know if I would want to drive to school, or anywhere. It's just another thing Gabriel can ruin that is mine. Right under my social life and my self-esteem.</p>
<p>"Hm, didn't think you'd be out here this early." I stop in my tracks, taking a deep breath. No, not tonight. I won't let him get to me tonight. I start walking again, just wanting to get away from him. "Oh come on, Hanzo, it's rude to not say hi to a <em>friend</em>."</p>
<p>"We are not friends, Gabriel." I try to stay strong, though he'll break that fast. "I am just going home."</p>
<p>I hear him step behind me, his steps matching mine. "Not friends huh? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends." I grip my bag in my hands, trying to ignore him,  "Because anyone that comes near you runs the minute I show up. Can't take being friends with the school fa-"</p>
<p>"Jesse is my friend," I say it loud, louder than I probably should. Maybe it's to get someone to step in and get him away from me. Maybe it's to tell myself that I can make friends. "Jesse hasn't left me."</p>
<p>"Yet." Gabriel stepped in front of me before grabbing my face, "I'll make sure your little boyfriend wants nothing to do with you."</p>
<p>"He is not my boyfriend." This was quieter, the energy from me left suddenly. The gleam in his eyes, the strength in his voice. It's done its job, it's made me weak.</p>
<p>His hand found its way to the back of my head, his fingers slipping through the small ponytail in my hair. "Not your boyfriend huh?" His tone got soft, "So," His eyes flick around the area behind me, then back to me, almost like he was checking to make sure no one was coming. "He won't be mad if I just..."</p>
<p>He leaned into me, it takes far too long for me to realize what's going on. It wasn't until his lips brushed against mine that I even knew what he was doing. I pushed back from him, my head staying where it is due to his hand holding it there. He was stronger than me, and I don't like that.</p>
<p>"Aw, come on Hanzo. You can't tell me you don't feel this tension every time we're together." His other hand pulled on my waist, pulling me closer to him. "We should just date already. I have a better image than that low life cowboy."</p>
<p>"Who ya callin' low life ya scum?" </p>
<p>I close my eyes tight, pushing myself from Gabriel again. This time, he lets me go, making me fall onto my ass. "I believe I was calling you low life." Gabriel stepped over me as if I wasn't even there. "No one asked you to get involved."</p>
<p>"I asked myself." Jesse's eyes looked like they could turn red the second he blinked. He held a small bag in his hand, it looked like it was filled with snack foods and sodas. "Now you leave Hanzo 'lone. He ain't done nothin' to ya."</p>
<p>Gabriel looks back at me, a wicked grin on his face, "He does everything to me every time I see him." </p>
<p>I grab my bag, shuffling to my feet. I'm uncomfortable and don't like this one bit. "I- I have to, go. Dinner, Genji, my brother, I-"</p>
<p>"Go on home, Hanzo." Jesse waved his hand, "I'll handle this scumbag."</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you creative with insults." Gabriel seems to turn his attention to Jesse, ignoring me completely.</p>
<p>"Could say the same for you." Jesse let his bag fall to the ground, something in there sounding like it opened.</p>
<p>"Dirtbag"</p>
<p>"Low life."</p>
<p>"Ingrate"</p>
<p>"I gotta go!" I shout, hoping that would get them to break apart and forget about fighting. Though the minute Gabriel turned his face, Jesse socked him.</p>
<p>I don't want to watch this, I don't want to be a liability. I start running home, trying not to think about what's going on behind me, or what was being said to me, or what Gabriel did to me. All of this needs to be some weird fever dream because this can't be real. </p>
<p>Gabriel doesn't have any positive feelings for me. Jesse didn't just punch Gabriel in the face. None of this is happening. I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up in Sensei's dojo because I passed out. </p>
<p>"Brother, what's wrong?" Of course, Genji had to be home. "Why do you look so red?"</p>
<p>"I was uh, getting a run in." I partly lie, I was running but not for the fun of it. "What do you want for dinner?"</p>
<p>Genji opens his mouth to speak, but there's a knock at my door. I don't want to answer, but Genji has no problem going over to answer himself. "Hello? Who are, oh you're Hanzo's friend from earlier." Oh no, Jesse. "Come in."</p>
<p>Genji steps to the side and the minute I see him I start to panic. His left eye is swollen and bruised, his lip if bleeding and the rest of his face looks like he got mauled by a cat. "J-Jesse?" He doesn't really speak, he just looks at me. He takes two steps before falling forward. I quickly step over to catch him as he did me the first time we actually met, motioning to Genji to close the door.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Genji now seemed worried as he helped me get Jesse to the couch.</p>
<p>"I have an idea but there's no time for that. We need to care for his wounds." Genji runs off, probably to get what we need, while I stay with Jesse, keeping him awake. "Talk to me, Jesse. I need to know you know where you are."</p>
<p>He coughs a bit, his tooth wiggling a bit. "I know where I'm at." His voice was scratchy.</p>
<p>I move my hand to hold his face still to examine his injuries, causing him to wince. "What did he do to you?"</p>
<p>He lets out a low chuckle, "If ya think this is bad, you should see what I did to 'im." </p>
<p>I huff, "I told you I did not want physical violence."</p>
<p>"He had you cornered."</p>
<p>"I could handle him Je-"</p>
<p>"He had 'is hands on you."</p>
<p>"I understand but I could easily get aw-"</p>
<p>"He <em>kissed</em> you."</p>
<p>I bite my lip, seeing the slight rage in his eyes, "Barely." I say, trying to calm him. "My back was to you, his lips brushed mine and nothing more."</p>
<p>"He knew I was there." He growled before bringing a bloodied hand to his head, groaning. "He was askin' for a fight."</p>
<p>I go to question him, but Genji flies in with the first aid kit. "I did not know what was wrong so I brought it all."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Genji." I sigh, tending to Jesse's injuries. I'm going to have to speak to him, about a lot. But right now he seems like he needs some rest. Maybe he should sleep here for the night, just in case Gabriel wants to stalk him home. If Jesse is telling the truth, I'd hate to see the state Gabriel is in.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah." Jesse winced in pain as I was fixing his bandages again. "I'm fine ma, promise." </p>
<p>Jesse's mom had called him on her break at work. Apparently, he was supposed to go right to the store, and then home, and when he didn't tell her he was home she worried. I don't blame her, I would have worried too if I was in her shoes.</p>
<p>"It's just a little scratch."</p>
<p>"It's unwise to lie to your mother," I spoke quietly.</p>
<p>Jesse sighed, "He was askin' fer it. He had a friend cor- yes ma'am." Jesse sounded defeated. "I understand. I'll text you the address. I love you too." </p>
<p>He hung up the phone with a sigh, "In trouble I presume?"</p>
<p>He nods his head, "Grounded."</p>
<p>"No sleepover then."</p>
<p>He shakes his head, "We do these every weekend, it ain't like I'd be missin' much. Besides, it's worth it if Gabe looks a lil bit uglier."</p>
<p>I let out a sigh, "I wish you didn't do that."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because it will only make the rumor str-"</p>
<p>"I don't give a fuck about any damn rumor." He winced again when I cleaned his face for the third time. "I give a fuck about you."</p>
<p>"But why? We barely know each other, we have one? Two classes together? I didn't even know who you were until you caught me that one day. Why do you care so much about me?"</p>
<p>"'cause I-"</p>
<p>"Brother! Father's on the phone." Genji seems to have the worst timing for everything, "He wishes to speak to you."</p>
<p>I let out a sigh, retrieving the phone from him, "Hello father."</p>
<p>"What is this I hear about taking a break from bow practice?"</p>
<p>Crap, Sensei already talked to him, "Sensei wants me to focus on school for a bit. It has been adding stress to me."</p>
<p>"This wasn't the case when I was there. Has something happened?"</p>
<p>I bite my lip, "Not exactly, just a rumor, father. Someone spreading lies about me. It will be handled."</p>
<p>"I wish you would go back to Makiah and tell him you wish to continue your practices."</p>
<p>"Father, he will not allow that. Besides, he has my bow." </p>
<p>I hear him sigh, "Then I expect your grades to be extraordinarily high." He says, "How is Genji's studies going?"</p>
<p>"As they were as you left."</p>
<p>"Is he still not-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>I could hear him glare at me from here. I don't normally interrupt him. "Hanzo, I have been gone for a week and you are already stopping practice and interrupting me. Is something going on?"</p>
<p>"No, sir." I sigh, "I'm just a bit stressed. I will try to be better."</p>
<p>He hums at me, "Give me back Genji."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." I hand the phone to Genji, "Father wishes to continue to talk to you."</p>
<p>Genji takes the phone, looking a bit worried, but leaves talking to father. "He seems to not like ya doin' ya own thing."</p>
<p>"Yeah, he has my future planned out, I can not stray from it." </p>
<p>"Hanzo I really think ya should-"</p>
<p>"I can't, Jesse." I move away from him, "This is why I can not have any friends. Father would not approve of how you speak or think and would forbid me from seeing you entirely."</p>
<p>"And, you'd listen to 'im?"</p>
<p>I take a deep breath, "I would have no choice. We are fairly wealthy, he would make us move. As much as I would love to actually have a friend I-"</p>
<p>I close my eyes, trying not to show weakness. No one's ever seen me speak to my father. He's rarely home as it is. I feel as though I don't have a father, but a leader. "Hanzo." His voice was soft. "Look, I know I ain't the best person in the world, but I do care 'bout ya."</p>
<p>"Why?" Genji was gone, maybe I'll finally get an answer.</p>
<p>"Because," His hand reaches over onto mine and suddenly I can't breathe, "I think yer pretty cute. That rumor didn't just start cuz I decided to start talkin' to ya. Pretty sure most people fifth hour know about my feelin's towards ya. Yer always so busy with work and clubs and ya practice that ya would never notice someone like me. Some middle-class boy from Texas who thinks yer pretty." </p>
<p>I can feel my heart stop, my body completely still. This explains, so much. Why the rumor started, why everything thinks I'm gay, which wasn't that far off. Why Gabriel's acting the way he is. Jesse stopped being afraid to be near me, so now Gabriel is trying to force him away.</p>
<p>"I understand if ya don't feel the same. I ain't askin' ya to." His voice sounds so, hurt. I feel terrible already for not saying anything yet, "Thank you for fixing my dumb ass face." </p>
<p>"You're not- I-" I take a deep breath, "Jesse I'm flattered but I-"</p>
<p>"Your father?"</p>
<p>I nod my head, "He would not approve."</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath, "Does he haveta know?"</p>
<p>I chew my lip, actually thinking about this. If he doesn't ask, and I don't tell. Is it really lying? "No." I say quietly, "But Genji might say something about-"</p>
<p>"We won't do anything at school. You can come over to my house, tell yer dad you gotta study with me for somethin'. Hell tell 'im you're tutorin' me, he'd probably love that." </p>
<p>"I don't know, Jesse. He's not a fan of me-"</p>
<p>"Having fun? Having friends? Enjoying life?"</p>
<p>"All of the above." </p>
<p>He sighs, his hand leaving mine, "I guess nothin' can be done about it then. I expected as much." </p>
<p>He looks so defeated and I'm no longer thinking logically because I find myself wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "We will figure something out. Father leaves often, he will not be home for a week. He will not know about you."</p>
<p>I hear him sigh slightly, his arms going around me, pulling me into his embrace. This fees different when it's Jesse. When Gabriel touches me, I don't feel right. I feel like I'm being violated and I just want to get away. With Jesse, I fell, safe. His arms are just strong enough to make me feel like I won't fall but soft enough so I don't feel trapped.</p>
<p>Maybe what father doesn't know won't hurt him. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time I got to school Gabriel had already had everyone believe that Jesse stayed the night with me and that Jesse beat him up for just looking at me. He's only partly true on that last statement. Jesse did beat him up, and I did have something to do with his reasoning. But it's a hell of a lot more than just looking at me.</p>
<p>I've been pushed around most of the morning, nothing new there, but Jesse was always brought up this time. I didn't let it bother me, I just let them talk their crap and get it out of their system. Jesse and I are not a couple and one day they will see through Gabriel's lies.</p>
<p>"Hey Hanzo, quick question." Jesse approached me at my lunch table. "I'm havin' a bit of trouble with some work, think ya can show me what I'm doin' wrong?"</p>
<p>"Sure." He sits down with me, pulling out the work in question. "Well, the first error I see is your numbers are all mixed up. That six should have been dropped in the last equation."</p>
<p>He sighs at himself, going back to redo the work. Each time he gets stuck, I point him in the general direction. " I really appreciate this, Han. Especially since, you know, everyone's treatin' ya like crap cuz of me."</p>
<p>"Nonsense." I take a sip of my juice, "They would treat me like crap regardless."</p>
<p>"That ain't fair, you've done nothin' wrong."</p>
<p>"I won't date Gabriel to better my image and become his little kink toy or whatever."</p>
<p>"That ain't your fault you were born with standards."</p>
<p>I chuckle slightly, continuing to eat my lunch. "Gabriel has been making my life hell since day one. He won't stop now just because you're here."</p>
<p>He let out a sigh, "He's only being harder on ya because pretty much everyone knows that I-"</p>
<p>Jesse is silenced by a smack upside the head, "Who told you that you were allowed to talk to 'im? He's Gabe's property."</p>
<p>"Gabriel does not own me," I mutter.</p>
<p>"Whatever fuckwit." The guy turns back to Jesse. "You know better than to put your hands on what's not yours."</p>
<p>Jesse gives them a confused look, "I haven't put my hands on Hanzo since he fell in ta me earlier this week." That's also partly a lie, depending on how you look at it. He's touched my hand, but he hasn't put his arms around me like when he caught me. "Besides, 'e's helpin' me with my trig work so it's completely innocent anyways." </p>
<p>"I'm watching you, McCree." The guy gives him a death stare before walking away.</p>
<p>"Well he's just a joyful guy," I say.</p>
<p>"Yeah, been getting threats ever since people saw us hangin' out."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you wish to see me regularly. It seems to be causing you problems."</p>
<p>He nods his head, "I told ya Hanzo, I ain't leavin' unless ya ask me to. Gabe can't scare me away from the guy I-"</p>
<p>Someone slams their tray down next to me, their head going onto the table. "Uh, hello?"</p>
<p>They don't reply to me, they just hand me a piece of paper. I take it and read it over:</p>
<p>
  <em>Gabe demands that you meet him at his home this evening. If you decline you will not like the consequences. If you don't come alone, you will also face the consequences. Please respond to this paper and return it back to the messenger.</em>
</p>
<p>"What on earth is this?" I roll my eyes at the paper, "Gabriel is threatening me to come to his house alone. As if."</p>
<p>"He's got somethin' planned and I don't like it," Jesse mutters.</p>
<p>I write a bit fat <em>no</em> on the paper and give it back to the person who just gets up and leaves. I don't blame them for not wanting to be seen doing Gabriel's dirty work, they were probably bullied into it.</p>
<p>"'YoU wOn'T lIkE tHe CoNsEqUeNcEs.' Yeah right." I mock his words, "There's nothing worse he can do to me that he hasn't already done."</p>
<p>"Yer not goin' right?"</p>
<p>"In his dreams."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I had to walk home from school alone today. Jesse was grounded from even driving his truck to school, so his dad ended up picking him up before he went to work. Genji was stuck in after-school detention for some prank in his science class, father won't be happy when he hears about that.</p>
<p>I have my music in, making my walk a lot better than it normally would be. It's not that far of a walk from school, but anything to make it a little bit better is something I'm all for. After a stressful day at school, I need to relax a bit.</p>
<p>I turn the corner onto the main road, heading to my home. I hear someone behind me, but I don't look around. I just step to the side so they can pass me, but they never do. I feel someone grab my shoulder, which alerts me to throw my hand back to hit them, only for it to be grabbed. I open my mouth to scream but a hand goes over that as well.</p>
<p>"Relax, Hanzo." My body stiffens when I hear his voice. "I'll take real good care of ya."</p>
<p>I'm pulled off the streets into a side street, being pulled through to a different street, away from my home. Once we reach the backyard of someone's home, I'm allowed to speak. "Let me go, Gabriel."</p>
<p>"I don't think so." He shoves me to the ground before sitting over me, my hands being held in his to my sides. "I asked nicely for you to come over but you want to do things the hard way."</p>
<p>"I don't want to be near you!" I spit at him, causing him to wipe his face with his sleeve, his angry eyes staring at me. "Let me go."</p>
<p>"I don't think so." He gets off me before dragging me into, I presume, his house. "I'm going to get my time with you that I deserve. Jesse doesn't deserve you."</p>
<p>"And neither do you," I say, struggling to get away from him. "You don't deserve any of my time when you belittle me every single day."</p>
<p>"How else am I going to lower your standards?" </p>
<p>Lower my, "My standards for being with me is as followed: be a decent human being and I'll give you a chance. You've lost every chance with me you could ever dream of having."</p>
<p>"We'll see about that." He throws me into the living room on the couch. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows you're mine and to stay away from you."</p>
<p>"I'll never be yo- Ah!" He puts his hand over my mouth as he continues to bite on my neck, sucking on my skin. I try to push him away, but he's stronger than me, holding me down while he leaves a hickie on me. "G-Gabe, let me go." I don't have it in me to use his full name that he hates.  "Pl-Please."</p>
<p>He drags his tongue over my neck, making me shiver, "I love it when you say my name like that." He whispers, "I can't wait until you start screaming it."</p>
<p>My eyes widen, finding the strength to push him off me and onto the floor. I rush to the door, managing to open it up to scream, just as he pulls me away from me. "Let me go!" I kick him, holding onto the door so I'm not that easy to grab. "Don't touch me!" </p>
<p>"Stop, resisting, me!" He pulls on me again, ripping my shirt off my body, making him fall on the ground. </p>
<p>I use this time to run out the door, weaving between yards to try to get away and get home. I've never been so scared in my life, or cold. Being shirtless in this weather is terrible. It's windy and cold and I'm going to get sick but maybe I can stay home that way.</p>
<p>On my run, I pass someone who looks familiar. Jesse's out raking leaves and I instantly feel myself drawn to him, my arms wrapping around him so I can hide my face in his sweater. I hear the rake drop and hear him start to panic.</p>
<p>"Hanzo? How do you know where I-"</p>
<p>"Save me."</p>
<p>His arms instantly go around me, pulling me towards his porch. "What's wrong? What happened? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I shake in his arms, not wanting to talk about it.  "Come on, I'll get you something to wear."</p>
<p>He leads me into his house, where I suddenly feel safer. He sits me on the couch before running up the stairs. I pull my legs into my chest, hiding my face in them. I can't go back to school. I really can't walk alone anymore.</p>
<p>"Jesse, I told you no friends over while you're gro-"</p>
<p>"Ma something happened." Jesse cut her off, giving me a shirt, "Here Hanzo, put this one."</p>
<p>I lift my head, taking the shirt from him, "Th-Thank you." I put it on and it's bigger on me. I don't care, I just feel warm again.</p>
<p>"What happened to you?" </p>
<p>I tremble slightly, my voice going quiet. "G-Gabe."</p>
<p>Jesse's fists start to ball up on my shoulders, my quiet whine making him stop. "He hurt you." His hand reaches out to touch the mark Gabe gave me. I wince at him, causing him to pull his hand back. "I'll kill 'im."</p>
<p>"S-Scared." I whisper, "To go home. G-Genji had detention and I had to walk alone."</p>
<p>"I'm driving you home every day from now on." Jesse gets up from in front of me, going to talk to his mom.</p>
<p>I pull my legs back into my chest, resting my head on my knees again. I don't know how long I'll be staying at Jesse's, but I know I don't want to go home right now. If Genji asks I'll tell him that I was tutoring him like Jesse suggested yesterday. Anything to hide this from him. If he thinks Jesse left this mark, I'll let him think that. Honestly, that's what I would rather believe. I would rather it be anyone than Gabriel.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse's mom said I could stay the night after explaining my fear of going home. Jesse's grounding was lifted so he can drive me to and from school until my father gets home from his trip. I suppose the night is going to be better than my afternoon.</p>
<p>"Ay, Hanzo. Do you like spaghetti?" Jesse pokes his head into his room, where I've been quietly reading in his bean bag chair. He has a lot of books but he hasn't read any of them in ages apparently.</p>
<p>"I like most foods." I say, shifting in the bean bag chair, "I hope you know if I show up at school in your shirt people are going to-"</p>
<p>"I know." He smiles softly at me, "Honestly, I don't mind the rumor. I'm hoping between the shirt and that thing on ya neck that people would better believe that I did it over, Gabe. Maybe that'll make people call he's lyin' out his ass and will stop listenin' to 'im."</p>
<p>I laugh slightly, "Yeah." I feel the mark on my neck, flinching. "In honesty, I wish it was you." </p>
<p>I see a slight blush on his face, "So, dinner's almost done. My mom figured you wouldn't be up for eatin' with us given your wish to be secluded so I'll be back with a plate."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>He leaves the room, allowing me to stare at the book while I think. He's been really sweet to me, and while I know his intentions, he still won't let that make things awkward between us. When he's around me, it doesn't feel any different. Even knowing he likes me, he still acts the same around me.</p>
<p>"Here you go, I wasn't sure how much sauce you like. I can get ya more if ya-"</p>
<p>"Put it down for a moment." He gives me a look but places the plate down on his end table. "Come here."</p>
<p>He walks over to me and I pull him down to the floor, hugging him tight, "Uh, Hanzo?"</p>
<p>"Thank you for being so kind to me," I whisper, squeezing him tight. "I've always felt so weak and alone, but you give me the strength to keep going. Thank you for sticking with me through all this mess."</p>
<p>His arms wrap around me, pulling me into him more. He doesn't say anything, which is fine. This is a nice moment, it's the first time in a long time I've felt relaxed. I think I might actually get some sleep tonight.</p>
<p>My phone ruins the moment, going off with Genji's custom ringtone. I pull back from Jesse, holding up a finger before answering it. "Yes, Genji?"</p>
<p>"Where are you, brother?"</p>
<p>"I'm sleeping over at a friend's." I smile at Jesse, "A special friend."</p>
<p>His face heats up slightly, "Oh, does that mean I don't have to be home?"</p>
<p>"No Genji, you can go where you wish." I hum, "I won't be home tonight, so why should you? Just make sure the door is locked please."</p>
<p>"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight brother."</p>
<p>"Good night." I hang up with Genji, looking back to Jesse, who's still red. "Are you alright there?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Y-Yeah I should go eat before it gets cold."</p>
<p>I nod, "Go do that. I won't be going anywhere." </p>
<p>He leaves again and I get up, going over to get the plate of food she brought me. I smile when I see that he somehow managed to get the sauce in a slight heart shape on the pasta. I'd hate to ruin it, but I am hungry. I take a picture of it and against my better judgment, make it my phone lock screen before I dig into it. First home-cooked meal in a while. I really need to learn to cook. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It's quiet time now, that's what Jesse's mom called it. It's eight, she has work in the morning. She wants Jesse to get some sleep by eleven but so long as he keeps it down she won't be mad. I'm still reading a book and Jesse is playing a hand-held game. </p>
<p>"Ah, dammit." I hear him mutter under his breath, "I should have had that."</p>
<p>I laugh slightly, "Having trouble with your game, Jesse?"</p>
<p>"Yes." He groans,  "It's bull, I had them."</p>
<p>"Sure you did." I hum, closing the book. "I think I'm about ready to call it a night. I haven't gotten much sleep at home."</p>
<p>He closes his handheld before places it on its charger by his bed. "Too much stress?"</p>
<p>"Very."</p>
<p>"Well if that's the case, come up here and relax on a comfy bed. I can take the floor or couch."</p>
<p>I shake my head, "I couldn't kick you out of your bed." </p>
<p>"You're a guest."</p>
<p>"You're still injured."</p>
<p>"I care about your back more than mine. Please?"</p>
<p>I let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll sleep up there so you actually sleep as well." I get up from the bean bag chair and sit on his bed. He gets up before moving over to the bean bag chair, sinking into it. "That can't be comfortable to sleep in."</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised how many times I've fallin' 'sleep in 'ere." He laughs, pulling a blanket over him.</p>
<p>I hum and lay on his bed, suddenly feeling something, strange. Unsurprisingly it smells like Jesse, but surprisingly it's something that's a bit alluring to me. I don't know why I like the scent on his pillowcase, but I do. It's an odd mixture of freshwater and minerals and it's oddly satisfying to smell. </p>
<p>I find myself moving more into his pillow, wanting to get more of that intoxicating scene. "You alright up there, Hanzo? I hear a lotta movement."</p>
<p>I jump in a slight panic, "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Just getting comfy in a new bed is all." I lay face up, looking at the ceiling. "I'm okay now."</p>
<p>"Alright, good night." </p>
<p>"Night." I close my eyes, trying to relax, and not let this get to me. I can't let my feat of Gabriel cloud my judgment of Jesse. Though I feel like this is genuine. I feel like I'm actually starting to feel something for this cowboy goof.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School was as expected. Showing up in a pair of ripped jeans with Jesse's oversized shirt on, on top of the hickie that was fully formed on my neck and the fact that I got out of his truck has everyone thinking that Jesse did this and in all honesty, I don't mind it.</p>
<p>Earlier in the week, this gossip was annoying. I would have never thought of being with Jesse and anyone who sees us as a couple prior to today was a fool. Now, I'm embracing it. By the time father arrives home, this should be gone, at the very least I can blame it on a girl. He would be less mad. </p>
<p>I have a week to be however I wish and for once, I'm going to be more like Genji than myself. I plan on going with Jesse to his sleepover thing with his friends since he's off grounding. I plan on even trying a drink. Father will be home next week Friday, a week from right now. I have plenty of time to relax.</p>
<p>"You seem very happy this morning." I think her name is Lena. She is someone I am frequently paired up with in chemistry for labs. She's quite enjoyable to be around, quite smart as well. I wouldn't say we were friends, but we did know each other by name and did amazing together on labs. "Did you get lucky, love?"</p>
<p>I shake my head, "No, well, not in that way anyway." I chuckle, opening my locker.</p>
<p>"Well, that mark on ya neck is saying differently."</p>
<p>Her finger touches the mark, sending a small little pulse through my body that feels sort of nice. Ever since I put it in my mind that Jesse caused that, I'm a lot more okay with it being there. "Well, Lena, just because I have a hickie doesn't mean I-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry love." Jesse wraps his arms around me, playing the part he needs to. Make this as believable as possible to fuck Gabriel over. "I may have done a number on 'is neck but we're not that fast. Waitin' for the perfect moment."</p>
<p>Lena let out a giggle, "You two are adorable, you know that?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we know." I chuckle, closing my locker, "See you in Chem for that lab?"</p>
<p>"Of course! We'll crush it as always."</p>
<p>Lena raises two fingers to her forehead before moving them forward in a salute sort of wave before zipping off down the hall. "If we got Lena believing this, the rest of the school will follow." I turn to Jesse, his arms still around me. "She has a lot of friends and she's very believable. </p>
<p>"I'm glad." Jesse leans his head onto mine, which actually starts to make my heart race. The last person this close to me hurt me, but Jesse is different. I feel, safe. "Maybe we can finally get Gabe's reputation down the shitter."</p>
<p>I hum, my fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. I don't know what to do, but I don't want him to leave. I have a lot of thinking I'll have to do this coming week as well. "What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Oh god, here's Gabriel now.</p>
<p> "Uh, I don't know what ya heard but I'm pretty sure I'm with Hanzo." Jesse waved his hand at him, pulling me closer to him, which I won't be vocal about. No one but me needs to know how much I'm enjoying this feeling.</p>
<p>"Oh really? Are you the one that left that mark on his neck?"</p>
<p>Jesse looks at it, his fingers lightly touching it, "I believe I did, yes."</p>
<p>"Bullshit." Gabriel looks to me, "You know damn well who marked you."</p>
<p>"I do." I hum, leaning into Jesse's touch. "I also know who kissed and bit over it last night to remove any trace of you. I remember who made me feel on cloud nine. And it wasn't you."</p>
<p>Gabriel looked like he was ready to punch something while Jesse rested his head on mine. "Now why don't you just mosey on out of 'ere. We're getting some time together between the bell."</p>
<p>"If you're really dating then you won't mind kissing in front of me then." Gabriel crossed his arms.</p>
<p>I get a bit nervous, we weren't accounting for that. "You know damn well that PDA like that ain't allowed on school grounds. Do you think we're that dumb?" Jesse does place a kiss on my head, which is fine. "I'm wise to ya, Gabe."</p>
<p>Gabriel glares at him, storming off in the other direction. "Nice thinking," I say quietly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he ain't winnin' this one." He finally lets me go as the first bell rings. "We should get going to our classes. Yer comin' with me tonight with the guys yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I just need to stop home for some clothes first. While your clothes are nice, I would like to wear something that actually fits me out to the arcade."</p>
<p>Jesse nods, putting his forehead to mine again to make another scene. "I'll miss ya."</p>
<p>"I'll miss you too." I smile, "Now get going, don't be late."</p>
<p>We part ways to class, me being on time since it wasn't that far. I'm unsure if he made it but I believe in him. The class was looking at my hickie and I just wore it proud under the assumption Jesse caused it. I trained myself to believe that to be the case so I could mentally get through the day. Who knows, maybe by the end of the week I'll have another one that Jesse did leave.<br/><br/>Maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you going, Anija?"</p>
<p>"Out, Genji. I won't be home tonight. Please lock the doors if you leave."</p>
<p>Genji gives me a look, which is completely understandable. I'm not one to go out and not come home once, let alone twice. I told him about staying at Jesse's, that his mom insisted since it was late. But I'm not telling him anything about this one. </p>
<p>"Are you going to Jesse's again?"</p>
<p>"I'm going <em>with</em> Jesse. But we won't be at his house."</p>
<p>Genji's eyes widen, "Brother! Do you even know the people you're going out with?"</p>
<p>I scoff slightly, "Do you?" I turn to him after I zip up my bag, "How many girls have you been with that you just met?"</p>
<p>"Well I- this isn't about me!" I see he's getting defensive. "This is expected from me, not you. You don't just go out with people."</p>
<p>"Well, now I do." I bring my bag over my shoulder. "I need a break from father's constant expectations of me. I need a break from being <em>perfect</em>. Jesse is giving me that break. You don't tell father about me neglecting the duties he placed on me, and I won't tell him about that scare."</p>
<p>"We don't talk about that!" His face was red, either from embarrassment or anger. Both are plausible. "We were really scared, Anija."</p>
<p>"Maybe wear protection then. You're fifteen you shouldn't be having pregnancy scares."</p>
<p>He sighs, "I know, I just. It slipped my mind."</p>
<p>"And now it should never slip again." I open the front door just as Jesse drives up. "I am leaving now. If you get in trouble after eight I will be unable to help you."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>I shrug, "My ride will be intoxicated."</p>
<p>I reach Jesse's truck, getting in just when Genji realizes what I mean. "Hanzo you're-"</p>
<p>"Remember, you don't tell on me, I won't tell on you." I lean out the window to Genji. "Bye, brother."</p>
<p>Jesse starts driving while I catch Genji going back into the house. "Is 'e not keen on ya goin' out?"</p>
<p>"He thinks I'm being reckless by not knowing your friends." I push my bag into the back when we get to a stop sign. "Now he knows how I feel when he goes out late and doesn't even bother to call me."</p>
<p>Jesse lets out a sigh, "He doesn't need ta worry." He flashes me a smile that makes my stomach twist. "I'll take care of ya."</p>
<p>I hum, turning to look out the window as I feel my face heating up. I brought this on myself, forcing myself to think of Jesse every time I feel this damned hickie. The memory of Gabriel forcing me onto his couch was replaced with Jesse tenderly leaving the mark. Now his thoughtless flirting is getting to me.</p>
<p>"You alright, Han?" The way he speaks to me doesn't help either. A nickname no one else uses with me. "I didn't overstep, did I?"</p>
<p>"No no, you're fine. Just, lost in thought." I never was good at lying, but I'm hoping he won't press the issue. I'm sure once he's around his friends the flirting will stop. "I should warn you, Genji and I were at the arcade every day as kids. I may beat you a few times."</p>
<p>"Good, make Quinton cry." Jesse laughs, "Someone needs to end his reign." </p>
<p>I hum, seeing him pull into the parking lot. There's a couple of dudes leaning against the wall, one of them smoking a cigarette. When they see Jesse's truck, he puts the cigarette out on the wall before they both walk over.</p>
<p>"What took you so long?" The guy who was smoking looks at me while his friend does the talking. "We thought you got yourself grounded again."</p>
<p>"Nothin' like that, just picking up my one plus." Jesse turned his truck off before getting out. "Quinton this is Hanzo."</p>
<p>"You're in my Chem class." I guess this is Hunter since Quinton isn't even looking at me. "You're the one that keeps taking Lena from me."</p>
<p>"Uh, pardon me?" I get out as well. "I don't take anyone away. She always wants to work with me."</p>
<p>"Well tell her no, I wanna work with her."</p>
<p>Jesse laughs, "Hunter likes Lena." He explains, "He's a bit jealous of ya it seems."</p>
<p>"Ah." I get out of the truck, "I have some bad news for you, she has a girlfriend."</p>
<p>Hunter looks at me in disbelief. "You're lying."</p>
<p>I shake my head, raising my hand to pull out my phone. I give her a call, putting her on speaker. "Hanzo! Hey, love how are ya?"<br/><br/>"Hi Lena, I am good. Just about to go to the arcade with Jesse and his friends."</p>
<p>"Ooo, out meeting the boyfriend's friends."</p>
<p>My face heats up slightly, "We're not dating, Lena, it was just one thing and we're good friends. I just thought I'd call to see how you are. How's Emily?"</p>
<p>"She's lovely. We're going on a date this evening." The look on Hunter's face almost makes me feel bad; if it wasn't for the fact that he was calling me a liar I may have consoled him. "That reminds me, I need outfit advice."</p>
<p>"Well go ahead and send me the pictures and I will be back to you before I start playing. We're going inside now and it will be loud."</p>
<p>"Alright love, have fun! Win something big!"</p>
<p>I laugh slightly, "Goodbye Lena."</p>
<p>"Buh-bye!"</p>
<p>I hang up the phone before turning to Hunter. "I'm sorry I had to pull that but I do not enjoy being called a liar."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry about that I just, dammit I was hoping."</p>
<p>Jesse pats Hunter on the back. "We'll find ya a girl eventually. Let's get in there and win some shit."</p>
<p>We head in, me on my phone with Lena helping her with an outfit until it's my turn to play against Quinton. It was a simple shooting game, which I have the upper hand in with my bow skills. I won't mention that though, let them learn about me when they wish to.</p>
<p>"Alright, here we go." Hunter knelt between us, the coins in his hands. "One." I steady my aim. "Two." I hear a bit of snickering. "Three!" I head a coin go in, but nothing comes up. I glance over to see Quinton already playing. A few seconds later my targets start to come up.</p>
<p>"Now Hunter that ain't far." </p>
<p>"It is fine." I don't let my eyes leave my targets, hitting almost everyone with a precise aim. "It does not hinder my skill."</p>
<p>Quinton finished before me, as expected since he started first, but when mine was finally over I had two hundred more points than him. I slip the gun back into its holder before collecting my tickets.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you could shoot like that." Jesse looked a bit in disbelief, but Quinton looked like he was defeated at more than just a video game.</p>
<p>"What did you think my practice was?" I ask.</p>
<p>Jesse shrugs, "I dunno, karate?"</p>
<p>I shake my head, "Archery." </p>
<p>"So I was doomed from the start?" Quinton asks.</p>
<p>I nod, "I'm afraid so. My brother and I lived in this arcade growing up. Most of the high scores are HAN or GEN. Genji has more than me because he is still allowed to live in the arcade."</p>
<p>"I'm going to beat your brother's scores," Quinton says.</p>
<p>"Good luck.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Three hours later and Quinton is exhausted, and defeated. Genji is very good at these games and has made it difficult to beat him without hacking. It was time to leave, and my nerves were starting to come back. </p>
<p>Jesse said I didn't have to drink but I did plan on having at least one. I don't want to seem lame in his or his friend's eyes, and one drink never hurt anyone. Even if I've never had one. "Now you're sure 'bout this?" Jesse was sitting in his truck with me in front of Hunter's house. "If you're not completely sure, tell me now and I'll take ya home. I won't be able ta after I start drinkin'."</p>
<p>"I'm sure, Jesse." I grab my bag out of the back before getting out of his truck. "If I didn't I would never forgive myself to passing up this opportunity to relax for once."</p>
<p>I look at the house, taking in what I'm about to walk into. It was a nice shade of blue, seemed to have two stories, and from what Jesse told me, has a pool. It's far too cold to actually swim but that must mean the backyard is big as well.</p>
<p>I get a bit startled when I feel Jesse wrap his arm around my shoulders. "I'll be sober enough for ya to talk if ya need to."</p>
<p>I nod, "Thank you, Jesse."</p>
<p>"Are you two love birds coming in or not?!" Hunter shouted from the window. "I got the scotch out!" </p>
<p>"Yeah, we're comin'!" My face heats up at the lack of boyfriend denial. Maybe I should just let it happen and let people assume. What's the worst that can happen? </p>
<p>We head inside and Hunter had seemed to open the entire liquor cabinet. All kinds of liquor were out, but Quinton was seeming to be making out with the vodka bottle. "Yo, Hanzo, what's your drink?"</p>
<p>I clear my throat, going to speak, but Jesse steps in for me. "He's never had one before, his father is very, pc. Get him something light."</p>
<p>Hunter nods his head, making me some sort of drink. "I'm not even sure if I'll like it but, I'll try it."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, my dad buys the best liquor." Hunter hands me a drink, "It may be a bit fruity but it's nothing too strong."</p>
<p>"Thank you, I will try it in a moment. Where can I put my things?"</p>
<p>"Oh just toss them anywhere." Hunter shrugs, "We'll be lucky if we sleep in my room tonight, we normally pass out in the living room."</p>
<p>I nod, putting my bag down before looking at the drink. Jesse had migrated to the scotch Hunter mentioned earlier, already pouring himself a glass. I take a sip of my drink, not immediately hating it, but not loving it really either. It's like fruity water with a slight after taste. Maybe tonight won't be terrible. Just have this one drink and relax with Jesse and his friends.</p>
<p>It'll be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say they were drunk would be an understatement. Hunter and Quinton decided to see who could run better laps around the back yard after ten shots in a row. Thankfully Jesse stayed out of it or else I'd be sitting on this swing alone.</p>
<p>After Quinton won the first race, he threw Hunter into his pool, which resulted in them running around in their underwear. Jesse doesn't seem to be paying much mind to them but I can't seem to look away. It's like a car crash. </p>
<p>"They're always like this." Jesse hums, passing me his glass, "You wanna try somethin' a little stronger now that yer done with whatever Hunter gave ya?"</p>
<p>I eyed his glass, the scotch was long gone and he was now drinking some kind of rum mixed with whatever juice Hunter had in the house. I'm sure it's not going to be too bad, "Sure."</p>
<p>I take the glass from him, my tongue licking my lips to wet them before making contact with the glass. The initial sip burned my throat a bit, but the follow up from the juice soothed it. I was far from the legal limit but I did feel a little twinge from this drink. it's a little strong, but not enough to put me out of commission.</p>
<p>"Whatcha think?"</p>
<p>I hum at him, placing the glass back into his hand. "Not bad, a little strong for my tastes."</p>
<p>He chuckles at me, "You don't have a taste yet, hun." He takes a sip, a lot smoother than I did. "It's yer first time drinking. Ya gotta warm up to it."</p>
<p>"I suppose." I turned back to see that Quinton had found himself in the pool as well, "They're going to catch a cold."</p>
<p>"They'll be fine." Jesse rose from the porch swing, leaving me feeling a bit lonely, even though he's right there. "Just be lucky they ain't started makin' out yet."</p>
<p>"They're a couple?"</p>
<p>He laughs, "Far from it." He says, "When they're pissed drunk like this someone ends up gettin' too close and they start makin' out before passin' out. Always made me feel like a third wheel, but yer here tonight so I'll have someone to talk to."</p>
<p>I hum, hopping off the swing as well. "I wish to go inside, the wind is making me cold."</p>
<p>"They'll probably be out here for a while, but I'll come sit with ya." </p>
<p>He grins slightly, walking into the house moments later. I enjoy Jesse's company and after spending the time pretending we're together, it makes me wonder what it would actually be like to be with Jesse.<br/><br/>~<br/><br/>As Jesse suspected, Hunter and Quinton were making out on the sofa. It was up to us to get the liquor put away, which previously Jesse did alone. I was cleaning out the glasses while Jesse was putting the bottles away.</p>
<p>I didn't mind helping clean up, they were nice enough to let me into their group for the night, the least I can do is clean a few shot glasses. "They're out cold." Jesse stumbled in, though he still seemed aware of things going on around him. "After this I'ma get some sleep in Hunter's room. The couch is shit."</p>
<p>"I will join you." I made my mind up on this before I even stepped on the property. Where Jesse sleeps, I sleep. I feel more comfortable around him and if the rumor at school is to become a reality, I might as well get comfortable with him in my personal space.</p>
<p>"Darlin' you don't gotta do that." He hums from behind me. "We're not at school and he knows we're just tryna disprove Gabe's words."</p>
<p>I finish the last glass before turning to him, finding the courage to place my arms over his shoulders. "I want to." I see a smile form on his face and it makes my heart start to flutter. "I would not feel comfortable or rest easy without you near."</p>
<p>"If you insist." He stumbles closer to me, his head above mine. Much like when we're at school, minus him actually touching me. "I should warn ya though, I like ta cuddle."</p>
<p>I hum, letting my hands fall from his shoulders, dragging down his chest. I've done this in school but this feels, different. "I suppose that's alright. So long as you keep your, <em>partner</em> in your pants I do not see an issue."</p>
<p>He chuckles at me, placing a sloppy kiss on my forehead. "Yer a hoot." </p>
<p>I laugh as I watch him try to maneuver his way up to Hunter's room. On my way through I see Hunter and Quinton cuddled up together on the floor. I pull my phone out and snap a picture, why should they have all the fun. Besides, it'll probably get me some points in this group and they'll want me around more often. I can take the trash talk, let us see if they can as well.</p>
<p>When I finally reached Hunters room, I'm met with Jesse trying his hardest to escape his shirt. His torso is exposed but his head and arms seem stuck in the shirt itself. I walk up to him, assisting him a bit by putting on hand on his back, the other moving up to help him pull it over his head, his hair flying everywhere when he finally frees himself.</p>
<p>"You look a little troubled." I grin, helping him get his shirt off his arms.</p>
<p>His face went a little flush, "Didn't think I'd be havin' someone takin' my shirt off at a friend's house."</p>
<p>I hum, tossing his shirt near my belongings. "Do you need assistance getting the pants off as well?" This only seemed to worsen the redness on his face. "Or are you going to sleep in jeans?"</p>
<p>"Well, I uh." He stammered, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. "Hanzo yer makin' it hard to keep my uh, <em>partner</em> away."</p>
<p>I glance down, seeing that he is, in fact, getting a bit stiff. "My apologies," I say, taking a seat on hunter's bed. It feels comfortable, but my back will be the judge of that. "I didn't mean to alert him. I only wished to help you undress, since you seemed to have gotten lost in your shirt."</p>
<p>He used a hand to cover his erection, seeming a bit self-conscious about it all of the sudden. "I dun wanna make ya feel weird 'round me." He says softly, turning his head away from me. "I know this is probably weird 'n all. Knowin' that I've got feelin's fer ya." </p>
<p>"I don't mind that, Jesse," I say, standing up to go over to him. I place a hand on the side of his face, turning him back towards me. "If I'm being honest, I'm starting to feel something for you myself."</p>
<p>His eyes seemed to widen, "Really?" He asks, seeming unsure, "How much have ya had to drink?"</p>
<p>"Just the thing Hunter made me and the sip of yours." I lightly drag my fingers down his face. "I'm the soberest one here, it's not clouding my thoughts, that's for sure."</p>
<p>His breath seemed to quicken and I have an idea of what's going through his mind. I pull him with me back over to Hunter's bed where I sit back down. "Does, that mean you'd be inclined ta-"</p>
<p>"I'm still thinking about that, Jesse," I say softly, unbuttoning his pants. The movement seemed to quicken his breaths even more. "While I don't care about my school status, my father would most likely disapprove. It's not because you are a boy, Genji's brought plenty of boys home. He would think a relationship would distract me from my studies." </p>
<p>He looked at me with wide eyes, my hand making quick use of his zipper, "Does 'e have ta know?"</p>
<p>I hum, "I suppose not, I don't have any friends though so he'd be suspicious."</p>
<p>"I'd be happy just seenin' ya at school."</p>
<p>I pull his pants off of him, tapping his leg to get him to lift it a little so I can get them off his ankles as well. "What about summer?"</p>
<p>He takes a hitched breath, his body seeming to tense up, "We'd figure somethin' out."</p>
<p>I hum again, finally getting his pants off. I sent those to join his shirt before pushing myself back on the bed, removing my own shirt. "Well, I will think about it." I say, "For now let's-"</p>
<p>He cut me off by climbing on top of me, his legs on either side of my body. He was practically sitting on me, our faces inches apart. The look in his eyes was something I couldn't fully read. Need? Desire? Want? All of those things seemed to follow the same path. </p>
<p>"Yes, Jesse?" I tried to remain calm while my heart was surely beating louder than it should be.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, his breath getting shaky. "Sorry I, you were taking my pants off so slow and, then you took your shirt off. I just thought-"</p>
<p>"That I wanted to do more than sleep?" He nodded his head, seeming a bit ashamed. I lean up a bit, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Maybe when we're alone, cowboy." </p>
<p>The blush returned to his face, his eyes locking on mine again. "H-Hanzo can I-"</p>
<p>I move a hand up to push some of his hair away. "Of course you can," I say softly.</p>
<p>He leans down to me, his lips lightly pressing against mine before pulling away quickly, his breath matching that movement. I smile at him, pushing myself up with my free arm to close the gap again, pressing my lips softly to his, holding them there.</p>
<p>He seems to relax, his kiss being soft and tender. I do know I like Jesse, and I do wish to actually date him. I'm just afraid of what father will do, but he won't be home for a week. So for that week, I think I'll date Jesse, and see how much more I can fall for this goofy cowboy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genji and I were walking to school today, Jesse was apparently still grounded from his driving privileges after Friday. Which is stupid, but I'll let it go. I'm in too good of a mood to let something as small as that hinder it.</p>
<p>"You seem happy, Anija." Genji looked up to me, "Did you have fun with Jesse?"</p>
<p>"Very much so." And I'll leave it at that. Genji already listens to rumors, why tell him they're true. I'm still not sure how things will be when father returns but right now I'm going to enjoy my time with Jesse.</p>
<p>We walk on campus and as usual, Genji runs off to his friends, leaving me to find Jesse and kill some time before class. I feel so much more relaxed, much more at ease. I'm not even wearing my normal overly formal attire. I'm in a loose-fitting graphic T-shirt, that I stole from Jesse to claim as my own, black jeans and sneakers. My hair is loosely up off my neck and I look like a completely different person.</p>
<p>"There's my handsome man." Jesse's arms were instantly around my waist, which I completely welcome. I love this feeling more than I'm willing to admit. "How was the walk, not too cold was it?"</p>
<p>"Not at all." I trace circles on his chest, "How long have you been waiting for me?"</p>
<p>"Five minutes." He grins, pressing his forehead to mine. "But it was worth it~."<br/><br/>I hum, smiling up at him. He's a bit taller than me but I'll allow it. "When will you be able to drive again?"</p>
<p>"Wednesday." He gives my waist a squeeze. "Then I can take you on that date we talked about."</p>
<p>"Good." I rock up to be a bit closer to him, "I look forward to it."</p>
<p>"Gag!" </p>
<p>I roll my eyes, turning around in Jesse's arms to see Gabriel looking at us, seeming disgusted. Good. "Can we help you?" Jesse rests his head on my shoulder as he talks, his arms tightening around me in a protective manner.</p>
<p>"You can drop the act now." Gabriel crossed his arms, "Everyone knows you're not dating."</p>
<p>"That's where you're wrong, as usual." I relax into Jesse's embrace, "We are very much dating." </p>
<p>Gabriel scoffs, "Where's the proof?" </p>
<p>"Right here." Hunter walks up with his arms crossed over his chest, "They were making out at my house all weekend."</p>
<p>"Yeah right." Gabriel turned to him, "As if I'd believe you. You're one of their friends."</p>
<p>Hunter pulled out his phone, holding it up to Gabriel after a few moments, "So they're not making out on the sofa of my living room then?" He swipes his finger over the screen, "Or on the porch swing." another swipe, "Or my fucking bed, which, by the way." He turns to Jesse, "If I find out that you two fucked in it I'll burn it and then yours."</p>
<p>Jesse laughs lightly, "Not yet." </p>
<p>I cover my mouth with my hand to calm my laugh at the face Hunter is making. "Anyways, is that not enough proof for you that they're happy together and that you need to leave them alone."</p>
<p>Gabriel crosses his arms, glaring at me, "You'll be sorry."</p>
<p>"Actually." I look up to Jesse. "I think I'll be happy with my choices." </p>
<p>Jesse smiles at me, leaning down to give me a soft kiss, which I enjoy, but Gabriel obviously doesn't because he storms off from what I can hear. </p>
<p>"He's gone." Hunter says, "Stop sucking face now please."</p>
<p>Jesse chuckles, pulling back from me. "Is it because your boyfriend ain't here?"</p>
<p>Hunter's face starts to get red. "Quinton and I aren't-"</p>
<p>I pull my phone out, showing him the picture I took of them together, sleeping. "What's this then?"<br/><br/>"Us falling asleep in the same area. So what?" Hunter asks, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"After makin' out for an hour." Jesse says, "Just ask 'im already."</p>
<p>Hunter goes to say something, but Quinton walks up, his arm around his shoulder, "I see Gabe's a little pissy." He grins at us, "Guess he didn't take the news well."</p>
<p>"Not at all." I say, "He's going to try to ruin me but nothing he can say will bother me."</p>
<p>"I wish I had your morale." Quinton says, "I just like fighting if I'm being honest." </p>
<p>"No shame in that." I say, "I just take a more mindful approach. Play games with your enemy's mind instead of throwing your fists at them. They'll crack slower and it's enjoyable to watch the process."</p>
<p>"You have a sadistic boyfriend," Hunter says.</p>
<p>"And I love it." Jesse kisses my cheek before squeezing my waist again. "I gotta get goin' to class."</p>
<p>"Go, don't be late." I turn to give him a soft kiss before he releases me from his grip. "I'll see you at lunch."</p>
<p>He nods his head, stealing one more kiss from me before he runs off to class. I smile softly to myself as I head to my class. I made a good decision.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yer sure 'bout this, Han?" Jesse took a seat on my bed while I sat at my desk, "Isn't ya father 'pose to be back soon?"</p>
<p>"Not until morning." I say, "You'll be okay."</p>
<p>He hums, looking around my room. He's staying the night and if father asks in the morning I'll explain it was a late-night cram session and we both fell asleep. He won't be nearly as upset. Though if I was Genji I wouldn't have to explain anything and that fact alone annoys me.</p>
<p>"Well, I 'pose meetin' him in the mornin' won't be too bad." He says, "'siderin' I wanna date 'is son."</p>
<p>My face heats up slightly, "I thought we were already dating."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I still wanna meet yer dad." He says, "It'll mean I met yer family and they all love me."</p>
<p>I go over to him, my hands holding his face, "Regardless of my father's thoughts I wish to keep seeing you." I kiss his cheek, "He doesn't force Genji to be single, forcing me to be the same simply because I am a year older."</p>
<p>"I don't wanna cause no trouble."</p>
<p>"Nonsense," I say, still holding his face. "I am grown enough to make my own decisions. If father wishes to treat me like an adult, I shall act like one and date who I wish."</p>
<p>Jesse smiles at me, leaning up to give me a soft kiss, which I return. My hands fall from his face to rest on his shoulders while he hangs off my hips. We don't kiss much, due to only really seeing each other at school. Homework kicked up a lot and much to my surprise, Jesse seems a lot more interested in not slacking off. I appreciate a hard-working man.</p>
<p>"Come 'ere." He mumbles past my lips, pulling me onto his lap.</p>
<p>I blush, holding myself steady. He hasn't kissed me like this since we were at Hunter's, and that was mostly for the pictures to shove in Gabriel's face. I'm not opposed to this position but at the same time, it's provoking thoughts that one shouldn't have at this level of dating.</p>
<p>"Nervous?" He teases, kissing along my jaw. "I ain't wantin' ya uncomfortable or anythin'. Just wanted ya closer."</p>
<p>"I-I am fine." I manage to get out, pressing my chest to his so he has a hard time seeing my face. Jesse likes to tease me when I get flustered, he can't know that I'm flustered now.</p>
<p>"If I'm doin' somethin' ya don't like just tell me, darlin'." He kisses up my jaw to my ear. "I just enjoy kissin' ya."</p>
<p>"And I, enjoy you kissing me." I say, "You just startled me."</p>
<p>He laughs softly in my ear, giving me chills. "Sorry darlin'. I'm sure it seems like I have other intentions."</p>
<p>"It does." I let out a shaky breath, "Though I am unsure if I would be able to tell you no."</p>
<p>He stopped his kissing to pull back and look at me, "You serious?" His tone was soft but his eyes screamed lust. "Hanzo you can't be tellin' a man this."</p>
<p>I nod my head, "I have had very minimal sexual encounters." I tap my finger on his chest, "With you, I hear my heartbeat in my ears and I can not stop thinking about you when we are apart. If something such as sex were to occur, I do not think I would be able to stop it even if I wanted."</p>
<p>Jesse's tongue flicks out to lick his lips and that doesn't help the problem bubbling in my gut. "You, think 'bout me a lot, huh?"</p>
<p>I nod my head, playing with the collar of his shirt to try to distract myself from my own blush. "I do," I admit, fixing my position on him, only to feel that I managed to turn him on. "Sometimes its when I'm doing homework, about your smile and your charm. Sometimes it's when I'm eating dinner, wishing I was eating with you."</p>
<p>"Awe, darlin' I-"</p>
<p>"And sometimes," I cut him off, "Its when I'm in the shower." My face is incapable of getting any darker, "Wishing you were there to, help me."</p>
<p>It was Jesse's turn to blush, "Help ya with what?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you have an idea." I say, rocking my hips against him briefly, erecting a sound from his throat, "I'm a man too, just like you. And I oftentimes have needs that, my hand can't satisfy."</p>
<p>His Adam's apple visibly moves when he swallows. His hand runs up and down my back, giving me chills. His touch has been something I've been craving recently. The feeling of his palm pressed into my stomach while his fingers press into my hips. His strong hands lifting me up to him, holding onto my back while the other holds my chin delicately. How badly I yearn for him to press himself against me.</p>
<p>"Jesse." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. His amber eyes glistening in my dimly lit room. All of the teenage hormones I was forced to shun away now surfacing as I lean in to kiss him. His lips chapped against mine as I grip the collar of the shirt I was playing with prior. "I want you."</p>
<p>He lets out a shaky breath, his fingers pressing into my hips, electing a soft sound from my lips that, from the looks of things, drive more lust into him. He rises up to his feet, easily keeping me on him, before turning around and leaning over, pressing my back to my soft bed sheets.</p>
<p>"Are ya sure?" His voice was trembling, his hands shaking against my hips. "Darlin' you don't know how badly I just wanna-"</p>
<p>I silence him with a kiss, pulling back moments later. "Don't tell." I run my hand down his chest. "Show me."</p>
<p>His lips capture mine again in a more hungry kiss, one of his hands moving up my shirt, his palm pressing against my left pectoral. My hands find their way around his neck, my fingers tugging at the ends of his hair lightly.</p>
<p>I'm completely engulfed in him. His body overtaking mine, making us feel one. He hasn't even taken anything off me or himself and I can already feel every inch of him. I find myself moving my hands under his shirt, my nails lightly dragging down his tone skin, a moan slipping past his lips and into my mouth, only making me crave him more.</p>
<p>"Han..." He breathed out, pressing his head to mine. "I think I'm fallin' in love with ya."</p>
<p>"I-" I let out a hitched breath when I feel him lightly pinch my nipples. "I think I'm falling in love with you too."</p>
<p>He brings me back into another kiss, his hips lightly grinding against me. I grind back trying my hardest to keep up with him. I'm craving him, and I'm going to have him. Right here. Right now.</p>
<p>"Hanzo."</p>
<p>"Jess-" Wait, that wasn't Jesse. That's-</p>
<p>"Father?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't move; partly because Jesse was still on top of me, but mostly in fear of my father seeing me like this. His eyes felt like they were going to shatter every fiber of my well-being.</p>
<p>"F-Father!" I say nervously, nudging Jesse to move off of me. When he got off me enough, I quickly rose to my feet, "I was not expecting you to be home today."</p>
<p>His eyes scanned me, then flicked to Jesse, who I just heard laugh nervously. "We had finished business early and I decided to surprise you and your brother." He places his hands behind his back, never a good sign, "Where is Genji?"<br/><br/>"He mentioned a friend's on the way home." I explain, "He failed to tell me which one."</p>
<p>"And you failed to request the answer?" I bit down on my tongue. "I suppose he would not have told you anyhow. Who is you... <em>friend?" <br/></em></p>
<p>I swallow hard, turning to see Jesse looking a bit nervous. "Th-This is Jesse he and I were just, uh-"</p>
<p>He raised a hand, "I witnessed what you were about to do." He placed his hand back around to his back. "I expected this from Genji."</p>
<p>"Father please, let me explain this isn't like Genji, Jesse and I are-"</p>
<p>He raised his hand again, "I will speak to you about this over dinner."</p>
<p>I let out a sigh, sinking down to the floor. "Yes, sir," I say softly.</p>
<p>"As for your friend, I think it's time for him to leave."</p>
<p>I look back at Jesse, letting out a shaky breath, "I'll, see you at school."</p>
<p>He gets up from my bed, crouching next to me. I open my mouth to question his actions, but he just leans in and kisses me softly, right in front of my father. I can only imagine what's going on in his head right now.</p>
<p>"Take care, Han," Jesse says softly, running his hand over my cheek. "I'll talk to ya later."</p>
<p>"O-Okay." He steals one more kiss from me before grabbing his things, placing his hat on his head that he can't really wear at school but can't seem to be without. He bows to my father on the way out before putting his hat on.</p>
<p>Father's eyes follow Jesse until the sound of the door closing brings his eyes back to me. "He is quite the daring one. Kissing you in front of me." </p>
<p>I feel my face heat up, "He's, something else." I find myself saying that a little too breathlessly for my father's presence. "I told you he's not like the people Genji brings home. I-"</p>
<p>"I said, over dinner." His tone was a bit more strict. "Do you have any homework."</p>
<p>I bite my lip, nodding my head slightly. "W-we were going to do it together but, things escalated."</p>
<p>He hums at me, "Get it done." He leaves, closing my door behind him.  I sigh, grabbing my bag to pull out the work. I've never been so embarrassed in my life.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Explain yourself." </p>
<p>Father had dinner ordered in, simply because he did not wish to cook tonight. I had managed to get a hold of Genji and now I am forced to bring up Jesse at the table. Genji isn't even aware of Jesse's and I's relationship beyond what the school rumors say.</p>
<p>I swallow hard, poking at my take out food. "I-" I grip my chopsticks in my fist. "I am seeing Jesse McCree and nothing you can say can convince me otherwise."</p>
<p>I haven't looked at him, he just hums at me. "Brother I thought you said that was just a rumor."</p>
<p>"It was, Genji. A rumor made up by someone who was jealous of how close we were." I let out a shaky breath, "We decided to go with it since the school wasn't going to let what Gabriel says go lightly, and it turned into what it is now. I love him."</p>
<p>I hear father scoff, "How can you fall in love with him in my absence? I was gone for less than a month."</p>
<p>I bang my fist onto the table, "He is the only one to treat me as if I am normal!" I look up at him, my eyes feeling as though if they stare hard enough, he'd melt. "He does not see me as heir to the Yakuza. He sees me as me and he loves me too!"</p>
<p>Father stiffs a laugh, leaning forward onto his hands, "Hanzo I assure you, if you had given him what I walked in on, he would show you nothing afterward."</p>
<p>"You do not know that!" I say, "You do not know him! Just because he can not give you grandkids does not mean you can belittle him!"</p>
<p>"I do not care about the grandkids, Genji will give me plenty I am sure." He leans back in his seat. "I am looking out for your well being. Many people wish to hurt the clans' name. It is why we live here and not in Japan. It is why you are studying until you are eighteen. To keep you safe."</p>
<p>"I do not need your protection." I say, "Jesse has no desire to know more about the clan. He has not even asked and if he did I would not subject him to the truth."</p>
<p>"Tsk, tsk." He chuckles, "Not telling the one you love the truth?"</p>
<p>I feel myself start to boil with rage, my hand holding the chopsticks pulling back before I throw the chopsticks at my father, who just catches them centimeters from his face. "Do not try to confuse me!" I shout, "I am in love with Jesse McCree and you will not keep me from being with him!"</p>
<p>He sets my chopsticks down, his eyes steady on me. "I am only doing what is best for you both."</p>
<p>"Oh, so it's best for Genji if he goes off sleeping with the whole school but I have <em>one</em> boyfriend and suddenly I'm endangering myself?!" I get up from my seat, "I am tired of you favoring him, father."</p>
<p>"I do not play favorites." </p>
<p>"Detarame!" I shove my chair in before turning towards the stairs. "I do not wish to be here."</p>
<p>"And where do you think you're going to go?" Father asks.</p>
<p>Once I get to my room I turn and yell, "To my boyfriends!" Before I slam it shut. </p>
<p>I can't believe him. Acting as if I can't make my own decisions on who I am with. If he truly did not play favorites when this argument would not have happened. This only proves that he does not care if I am happy, he only cares about how it would affect the clan that I am not even ruling yet. Not like I want to anyway. I do not have a choice.</p>
<p>I pack my things up for tomorrow at the very least. Jesse's mother is nice. She will let me stay, I am sure of it. I will, however, text Jesse to come to pick me up at a discrete location. I just want to leave my house as soon as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...So do you wanna run this by me again with less cryin'?"</p>
<p>I was in Jesse's truck, trying to calm down from the altercation with my father when I left. The things he was saying were enough of a reason to leave. The things he threatened to do was what made the tears come.</p>
<p>"My father." I rubbed my eye with my sleeve. "He is not approving of you and he doesn't like that I'm not instantly obeying him."</p>
<p>I hear him let out a sigh, "Han if you can't be seein' me I don't want to-"</p>
<p>"He will not keep me from the one I love." </p>
<p>Jesse abruptly stopped the truck far from any stop sign. Thankfully we aren't on the main road and no accident will come from this. "I'm sorry, you what?"</p>
<p>I feel my face heat up, realization kicking in with what I said, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet."</p>
<p>"But ya did." He turns to me, "So say it again, to ma face."</p>
<p>I let out a small breath, "He will not-" Jesse's moving closer to me, and I'm not complaining. "-keep me-" His hand holds onto my cheek. "-from the one I love."</p>
<p>His lips capture mine in a kiss. Nothing like before, just soft and gentle. "I love ya too, Han." He whispers, barely pulling away from me. "I'll never leave ya unless ya ask me to."</p>
<p>"I would never," I whisper, my hands finding their way to his hair. "Stay with me. Forever."</p>
<p>We had to pull apart, not because we wanted to, but because someone honked behind us. We can kiss more at Jesse's. His mom likes me and is okay with us kissing so much. She encourages it sometimes.</p>
<p>Jesse's is going to be a second home to me. A place I can go where I feel safe and wanted. "There you boys are." Jesse's mom was waiting for us on the front lawn. "I was worried sick, Jesse ran out of the house before I could get anythin' outta 'im."</p>
<p>"Sorry ma, it was important." Jesse hopped out of the truck. "Han's havin' family issues."</p>
<p>I nod my head, "My father and I are having a fight and I didn't wish to stay there tonight."</p>
<p>"Well, ya always welcome here." She smiles at me, "Ya keep Jesse outta trouble."</p>
<p>I chuckle lightly, "Thank you for your hospitality, Ms. McCree." I say, picking up my bags from Jesse's truck. "May I ask for a snack? I did not get to finish dinner, mostly because the altercation happened over it."</p>
<p>"'Course, honey. I was just finishing up dinner. We're havin' Roasted chicken with baked beans, cornbread, and green beans."</p>
<p>"Sounds a lot better than Chinese take out." I say, "I should clarify my fork skills aren't, fantastic." </p>
<p>Jesse shrugs, 'I'll feed ya." I feel my face heat up a bit, "Don't want ya goin' hungry."</p>
<p>I follow Jesse into his house, my face still burning. "I can figure it out."</p>
<p>"Y'all are just the cutest." His mom seems to like me and be supportive of us; if he even told her about us. I feel like he would, she seems very relaxed with me being this close to him. "You can wash up and get settled, dinner will be done soon."</p>
<p>Jesse leads me up to his room where I place my bags before falling onto his bed face first. I feel so stressed, my father isn't going to let this go easily. He never does. "Hey," Jesse puts his hands on my back, pressing into my muscles, which feels really nice. "It's alright, he can't hurt you here."</p>
<p>I let out a sigh, turning my head so I can speak without being muffled. "He said we are moving during the summer." I explain, "I fear I will be spending senior year in Japan."</p>
<p>"When do ya turn 18 again?"</p>
<p>"February."</p>
<p>"You can say no ya know." He says, "Legal adult here in the states."</p>
<p>"But where would I live?"</p>
<p>He shrugs his shoulders, "Reckon ma wouldn't mind puttin' up with ya." He grins, "I sure as hell don't mind."</p>
<p>I blush, "Jesse, it is unethical for young couples to live together like this." I say, "We would get no work done."</p>
<p>He hums, lightly rubbing my back, "Fer you? I'll get honors." </p>
<p>I laugh, "You, get honors?" I ask, sitting up a bit. "Let's not jump too high, Jesse." </p>
<p>"I'm serious. You move in with me and I'll have the highest grades of ma life." </p>
<p>I hum, "And if you don't?"</p>
<p>"Well that' fer you to decide, darlin'." He winks at me, "We should wash up, dinner will be done soon."</p>
<p>I nod, trying to ignore the blush on my face. He always knows how to make me blush and it's slightly annoying. Only slightly. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Ay ma. Where' Cass?"</p>
<p>It was after dinner and Jesse decided now was a good time to bring up his sisters' absence. "She's at a friend's. She didn't say she was sleeping over so she should be home soon." </p>
<p>"Have ya met her boyfriend yet?" </p>
<p>"Not yet, but I trust her." She says, "She will put him in the ground if he disrespects her." </p>
<p>"If she don't I will," Jesse mutters, his arm going around me as we watch the movie on the TV.  I just lean into him, trying to keep up with the plot, if there even is one. I never fully understood these western films, though the warmth of McCree's arm wrapped around me makes me want to try to show interest, just so he doesn't move.</p>
<p>"Jesse, can you help with the dishes?" Ugh, so much for that.</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am." He moves his arm off me; giving me a quick kiss in the process, before going to help his mom. Leaving me to sit here and watch people shoot each other for the next ten minutes.</p>
<p>"Ma! I'm home and I finally convinced him to come home with me!" Oh good, Cass is home. Maybe I can get Jesse back sooner.</p>
<p>"Great, we're doing dishes, have him sit in the living room with yer brother's guest."</p>
<p>I don't really move my eyes from the TV screen. I've actually started watching the movie and I'm very interested in how they catch the bad guy. I feel someone sit next to me, which I shrug off until I feel their arm snake around my waist.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, I'm taken, can you not please?" I push his hand away, my entire body freezing when I hear him talk.</p>
<p>"Aw, come on Hanzo, don't you miss me?"</p>
<p>My attention snaps towards him and my entire body hurts. Just looking at his smug face makes me ache and I want to run and hide.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Gabe..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know if I should scream or just run but I know damn well I shouldn't just sit here with him. Despite not seeing him for weeks now, I still get nauseous when he's near me. The memories of him forcing himself on me still gave me nightmares sometimes, whenever Jesse isn't here.</p>
<p>"What? Not even gonna talk to me?" </p>
<p>I force myself to stand, "I'm, going to help with the dishes."<br/><br/>Before he can even think of a reply I'm gone, sliding between Jesse and the bottom cabinets with my face in his abdomen. "Hanzo, not in front of the dishes." Jesse teases, but I just hit him lightly in the side. "What's wrong sugar bean?"</p>
<p>"Your sister's boyfriend is my worst nightmare," I mumble into his shirt.</p>
<p>"What did Gabe do now?" Cass said in an annoyed voice. "Gabriel I swear to god if you scared my brother's boyfriend."</p>
<p>"All I did was say hi!"</p>
<p>I hear Jesse drop a plate next to me, thankfully it's hard plastic and didn't break. "You're dating Gabriel fucking Reyes?!" Jesse raised his voice at Cass. "Cass he's a year older than you <em>and</em> an asshole! What could you possibly see in him?!"</p>
<p>"He's sweet to me, okay?!" Cass yells, "Jeez, Jess, I thought you of all people would know when someone can be a mega asshole but still care for someone." </p>
<p>Jesse groans, his hand going over his face before he walks over to his sister, whispering to her. I just sit against the cabinets, trying to get myself to relax. I doubt he'll be staying long. I don't think Cass is allowed guys to sleepover. But I could be wrong.</p>
<p>"He did what?!" Cass yells, taking away my ability to relax. "Yer lyin'."</p>
<p>"I don't lie." Jesse says, "He spent so much of his time harassin' and bullyin' Han and then tried to get 'im to fuck 'im. Member when Han stayed the night a while back 'cause he was so upset. That's what that was about."</p>
<p>Cass turned and stormed into the other room while I just held onto Jesse. "I don't wanna see him."</p>
<p>"Then don't, head up to my room, I'll be there in a bit."</p>
<p>I nod, pulling myself up to my feet. I pull Jesse into a kiss, one lasting longer than it probably should. I need the courage to get to his room and not even look at him.</p>
<p>When I pull back I see Jesse's face is beet red. "Well then, uh, see ya in a bit darlin'." He says, getting back to the dishes.</p>
<p>I take a deep breath and walk into the living room, seeing Cass with her arms crossed, looking at Gabriel. I don't even want to know what she's lecturing him about. Something about being an ass and apologizing. I don't want his bullshit apology. I want him away from me.</p>
<p>Once in the safety of Jesse's room, I close the door. I'm going to get ready for the night. Digging into my bag I retrieve a cartoonish shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I remove the shirt first, stretching my shoulders out before putting the clean one.</p>
<p>I pull off my jeans, folding them nicely before I start pulling down my briefs, freezing when I hear the door open. "Hey Han, it's okay, Cass is takin' 'im.... out." </p>
<p>My eyes lock on his, my briefs half off my hips, my body refusing to move. He licks his lip before biting it, walking into the room. The door closes and I swear I hear him flick the lock, "Ya know, we never got ta, finish, back at yer place."</p>
<p>My face heats up remembering the things that were taking place in my room. "Th-That we haven't."</p>
<p>I feel him put his arms around my waist. "If ya changed yer mind let me know." He holds onto my face, giving me a soft kiss. "I want you comfortable 'n I understand if that whole thing with-"</p>
<p>"Do not mention his name." I place my finger on his lips before leaning into him. "It will ruin my boner." </p>
<p>I feel his hand slide between my legs, the back of it running over me, electing a small sound from me. "Ya don't know how badly I want ya right now, Han."</p>
<p>"Show me," I whisper, pressing my chest to his. "Right here. Right now. Show me, Jesse." </p>
<p>He wastes no time getting me on his bed and under him. His lips connecting with mine once more while his hand pushes my shirt up. I feel under-dressed, mostly because I was just trying to change, but I won't be this way for long.</p>
<p>His kiss moves down to my neck, his hands leaving me but I can hear him messing with his belt, the metal falling to the floor along with the rest of his pants. He pulls back from my neck and removes his shirt, mine following soon after.</p>
<p>"You are so, so sexy." He whispers, looking at my almost naked body.</p>
<p>I feel my face heating up, "J-just touch me." </p>
<p>His hand moves down to rub me through my briefs. I moan at him, moving my hips into his hand. I pull him down to kiss me again, my hands moving down his back. My briefs get removed and I lift myself up to assist him in taking them off, kicking them off of my foot. </p>
<p>When I grind up against him again I feel him against me. A sound caught in my throat when he grabs us both in his hand, slowly stroking us both. I lean up and capture him in another kiss, grinding up against him. I want him, badly.</p>
<p>"You ready for me?" He asks softly, his hand letting go of us before positioning himself properly. "Don't be afraid to tell me no."</p>
<p>I let out a couple of sharp breaths before moving myself against him. "Take me, J-Jesse."</p>
<p>He presses himself into me, the initial push hurting, probably due to the lack of lube. Once he was in, we paused, me getting used to him. When I was ready I started moving, looking at him with needy eyes.</p>
<p>"J-Jesse," I whisper, putting my hand in his hair. "Shit."</p>
<p>"Yer so beautiful, Han." Jesse holds onto my face with one hand, the other holding himself up. "Yer already doin' so well."</p>
<p>I feel myself digging my nails into his back, moaning softly at him when he picks up the pace a bit. My heart feeling like it was beating out of my chest. "J-Jesse." I moan at him, pulling him down onto me. "I, I already feel."</p>
<p>"That's okay sweet pea. Go ahead." He whispers, "We'll have plenty of time to do this later."</p>
<p>"But what about y-you?" I ask, rocking my hips with him. "Are- are you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I.. I can feel it comin'." He grips onto my hips a bit tight but I don't mind. I'm lost in him. "Shit, Hanzo."</p>
<p>"Jesse!" I moan out, seeing stars as I release onto myself, feeling Jesse release in me soon after. "...Fuck." </p>
<p>"Han... fuck." Jesse breathes into my neck, "That was well worth the wait. Maybe next time we can last a bit longer." he chuckles, holding me closer to him. "I love ya."</p>
<p>I smile softly, "I love you too." I whisper, feeling myself dozing off. I made a good decision about leaving my house. I made a good decision in dating Jesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you want to disobey father?" </p><p>"What is he going to do?"</p><p>Genji and I were talking in passing. I haven't been home in weeks now and I don't plan on coming home. Father was leaving again in a few weeks, which happens to be our spring break. He planned on taking us both with him to Japan, where his work is now, and enrolling us in school over there. I'm not going.</p><p>"He can make you."</p><p>I shake my head, "I will be legal here in the US." I grab a new set of clothes to take to Jesse's. "I can legally decide where I wish to be and Ms. McCree already said I am welcomed at her home. Even if I went, I would leave after I finished my studies. If he does not wish to support my dreams, I will not support his."</p><p>"But Hanzo, it's tradition to-"</p><p>"I don't care." I zip up my bag. "Sometimes, Genji, traditions have to stop. I am stopping it with me. I do not wish to partake in his ideas if he does not want to partake in mine. I love Jesse and I will not have him keep us apart. Just because he has not found someone here does not mean I can not."</p><p>Genji bit his lip, "He's been threatening recently."</p><p>"Not towards you I hope."</p><p>"No, not towards me." Genji let out a sigh, "He said if you leave the family name you will be considered an enemy."</p><p>I scoff, "He's already an enemy to me." I pull the strap of my bag on my shoulder. "Let him try to threaten me."</p><p>I hear a throat clear, only to have my eyes be met with the devil himself. "What is this I hear of my eldest abandoning his duties?"</p><p>I scoff at him directly this time, "I do not wish to be a part of your plans." I say, standing proud. "I will have a life with Jesse here in the states. You can get over it."</p><p>He lets out a hum, placing his hands behind his back. "You call yourself a Shimada, and yet you leave your family?"</p><p>"I won't be a Shimada for long." I say, "In a few year's time, I will be a McCree." </p><p>He huffed at me, "You are asking for trouble."</p><p>"As if implying that I can not protect myself."</p><p>Within seconds he as a blade to my neck, his eyes not leaving mine and I didn't even flinch. "Impressive. Not even scared when your own father has a blade to your throat." He doesn't move his arm, the tip lightly pressing into my skin, but not enough to where I feel any blood. "You will one day remember this feeling, and the one who does it may not be merciful enough to let you go."</p><p>He places the yellow handled blade back into its sheath and I still have yet to move from my spot. "You say that as though you will have me killed."</p><p>"At eighteen you will be considered an enemy to the clan."</p><p>"But father he just wishes to-"</p><p>"Genji, go to your room. You must pack for the move."</p><p>"But father I-"</p><p>"Now, Genji."</p><p>Genji gave me a worried look but runs off to his room. "You are taking this out on him." I say, "Are you finally putting your attention to him since I am not around?"</p><p>"Genji needed some discipline, yes, he will be better than you. He will be loyal to his clan. To his family."</p><p>"As will I." I walk past him, "I will be loyal to Jesse."</p><p>"The moment you step out that front door, you will regret the consequences." He threatened, "I will not hesitate to have you hunted down. You will regret leaving."</p><p>I open the door, turning my head to him, "I await your assassins, father." </p><p>Slamming the door behind me, I start the walk to Jesse's, texting him to meet me at our normal pickup spot. I will not be threatened into leaving. I will not be threatened into a life I do not want.</p><p>I will not let him control me any further.</p><p>~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yer sure 'bout this?"</p><p>"Never been surer in my entire life."</p><p>"Okay but, are you really sure?"</p><p>I had just put my last box into the McCree's spare room. While Ms. McCree is sure I'll be sleeping in Jesse's bed, she wanted to give me my own space to go if I needed quiet. Besides, Jesse and I will not be able to get all of my clothes in that closet.</p><p>"Jesse. I love you."</p><p>"I love ya too, darlin'. I just don't want ya father hurtin' ya." His hand goes to my cheek. "I rather see you wed to someone else than to see ya gone."</p><p>I lean into his hand, "My father's men will fail and he will eventually run out of men." I say softly, "I have a year until I even have to worry."</p><p>He lets out a sigh, bringing me into a kiss. "I'm gettin' a gun."</p><p>"I won't stop you." I smile, "Just be a good shot."</p><p>"McCree's are always a good shot." He laughs, "My sis and I used to go to the shootin' range with pa before he passed. I just need ma permit."</p><p>"Do it the right way." I say, "I'm sure you can get one now."</p><p>"Yeah but ma doesn't want guns in the house." He says, "That's why pa's gone. Someone broke in and used it against 'im."</p><p>"Well, we will get one when we move out." I say, "I should practice up on my archery. Maybe take a mixed martial arts class."</p><p>"I will support anything you think will help defend yourself from yer dad."</p><p>I smile and lean up, giving him a soft kiss. "You're amazing."</p><p>"I try ta be." He smiles, stealing another kiss before helping me set up my bookcase.</p><p>~</p><p>It took three hours but my room is to my liking. It's very relaxing. My bookshelves were already full of books to read; Mr. McCree bought me a ton since she knew I liked to read. I had my posters up, my bed was made; though I'll probably never be in it. This room is perfect."</p><p>"Lookin' pretty good in here." Jesse states, walking in, "And I don't just mean the room." He winks.</p><p>I feel my face heat up, "Stop that." I say, "Dinner is soon."</p><p>"I know, I just can't help but admire ya." He wraps his arms around me. "I can't believe yer mine."</p><p>I hum, leaning into him, "You are stuck with me until one of us perish." </p><p>He pulls me into a kiss; I feel like I touched a nerve. I won't pull away or say anything though, I enjoy his kisses, I enjoy him, and I'm going to enjoy our new life together</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>